Wishful Thinking/Transcript
*'TJ': I'm gonna buy this super deluxe WordGirl Home Kit. It's got a helmetand a cape and a power pack. So I can be cool as WordGirl. *'Becky': That's ridiculous. I don't use a power pack. Oh, I mean, WordGirl doesn't use a power pack. As far as I know, she doesn't. *'Sally': Oh! Ha, ha. Okay. ---- *'Seymour': Just like I do in my show. What would people if I told you anything can be yours and all you have to do is wish for it? *'Guy': Hooray! *'Girl': Yay! *'Seymour': That's right, my friends. Anything you want. A new hat, shoes for your cat, or any of this gleaming merchandise can be yours. All you have to do is make a wish and pay me some money. Now, who wants to make their wishes come true? ---- *'Violet': I do, I do! *'TJ': Seymour, pick me, pick me! ---- *'Seymour': And what's your name, my friend? *'TJ': TJ Botsford. And I'm really excited because I just got a bunch of money for my birthday. *'Seymour': Birthday money? Today is my mother's birthday. Okay, JT, I'm going to grant you a wish, anything you want. *'TJ': But, how do I know my wish will come true? *'Seymour': I'll prove it to you. Give me a dollar and close your eyes. All right. Now, make a wish for $2.00. And... Voila! ---- *'Seymour': Now I'm sure you want more than just $2.00, don't you? *'TJ': I wish for the new WordGirl Superkit with cape, helmet, and power pack. *'Seymour': Oh. So you like WordGirl. *'TJ': Do I! *'Seymour': Well, have I got good news for you. Today, and today only, I'm granting WordGirl wishes. *'TJ': Whoo! *'Seymour': Now, how would you like the WordGirl superkit with cape, helmet, and power pack and the all-new WordGirl Supersonic Jet Autographed by WordGirl herself? *'TJ': Eh! Are you kidding me? That would be the best birthday ever. *'Seymour': Well, it can all be yours for the low, low price of all of your birthday money. *'TJ': There you go. *'Seymour': You, are my friend, are free to go. *'TJ': Yeah! But where's my WordGirl stuff? *'Seymour': Ho, ho, ho! What am I a magician? Supersonic Jets and Peking Duck take 24 hours. My friend. The WordGirl Supersonic Jet will be delivered first thing in the morning. ---- *'Becky': Oh! Was it me talking? Did I throw you? *'Sally': TJ, did you get the WordGirl toy? *'Tim': WordGirl toys? What would you ladies say if I told you that soon not only will I have the WordGirl Superkit with cape, helmet and power pack, I will also be the proud owner of a new WordGirl Supersonic Jet. *'Sally': Why are you speaking that way? ---- *'TJ': I was at the park. And Seymour Orlando Smooth was granting wishes. All I had to do was give Mr. Smooth my birthday money. *'Becky': Ugh! *'TJ': Doesn't that sound great? *'Becky': I can't believe that man would hoodwink my little brother? *'TJ': Hoodwinked? What does that mean? ---- *'TJ': Eh! Thank you for playing, Becky. But there's no way that Seymour Sm-- Whoa. Maybe he did hoodwink me. *'Becky': I mean, how could anyone believe that guy? *'Tim': Hey, everyone~ Come, watch Seymour Orlando Smooth's new show. He's granting wishies. Wow. *'Guy': I wish I had a new car. *'Seymour': No problem. *'Guy 2': I wish I had a new television. *'Seymour': Done. *'Girl': I wish I had a genie who could grant me wishies. *'Seymour': You got it. *'Becky': A genie? Eh! See, TJ, they're all being hoodwinked. *'TJ': You really think so? *'Becky': Ugh! People are throwing their money away just because Smooth promises to grant them a wish. *'TJ': But he promises they'll come true. *'Seymour': Toss the money in. *'All': And the wish will do the rest! *'Seymour': And for you viewers at home, Seymour. *'Becky': See? He's telling people that he's granting them a wish, but he's really not! *'TJ': He's stole all my birthday money. That's not fair. I bet if WordGirl knew about this, she'd stop him. *'Becky': I think you're right, TJ, because no one hoodwinks WordGirl's brother. *'TJ': WordGirl has a brother? *'Becky': I meant, if she did have a brother, then she would... Excuse me for a second. Um, Mom, I think I hear the ice cream truck. *'Sally': Oh! Get me a fudge freeze, please. Ha, ha! Freeze, please. Ha, ha! Fudge much. Ha, ha! Oh....oh. I should think of some more. *'Becky': Let's go get Smooth, Huggy. Word Up! ---- *'WordGirl': You can't get away with this. I won't let you hoodwink people any longer. *'Serymour': Ho, ho! I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm only asking people to give me their money, and I grant them a wish. *'WordGirl': You took birthday money from TJ Botsford and promised him a WordGirl Jet. That's stealing. And now you're going to give him and everyone their money back. *'Seymour': Okay, settle down. I'll go get it right now. Bye! Ugh. Okay, WordGirl, you got me. *'WordGirl': Really? *'Seymour': Yeah. Read my lips. Zing! *'WordGirl': Ugh! His gleaming teeth! So white! Aah. I can't see either, Huggy. *'Seymour': Don't worry. It'll only last enough for me to do this. (Laughs Sinistry) That'll keep you chained up for a while. Oh, and that chain is fool's gold. You can keep it. If you ever get out of it. Ha, ha, ha! *'WordGirl': Smooth got away this time, but I won't give up until we catch him and get TJ's money back. Huggy? Yes, Huggy, you're gleaming positively gleaming. *'Narrator': The next day at school... *'Violet': And then the weather man said it might snow this winter sometime! *'Scoops': No kidding. I wished for $10, and all I had to do was send Seymour Smooth $5. *'Violet': And you got your $10? *'Scoops': No. But I got this certificate that says it's worth $10. What a country! *'Violet': Awesome! *'Seymour': Welcome to Wishful Thinking, where all your wishes come true. We have a very special guest today. How about a big hand for the Mayor? *'Mayor': Mr. Smooth, our city has been raising funds for a baseball card-- What? Oh--I mean a new swimming pool. *'Seymour': A new swimming pool! What a wonderful civic project! *'Mayor': Well, we've got enough money in these bags here to build it ourselves. But I figure, why go to the trouble of building it when I can just wish for it? *'Seymour': Well, that's what "Wishful Thinking" is all about. *'Becky': I can't believe that everyone is falling for Seymour's tricks. Just because of his smooth talking and his gleaming jewelry. *'Seymour': Gleaming Jewelery? *'Becky': Something is gleaming if it is flashy or bright or shiny, like all his jewelry? *'TJ': Or his teeth? *'Becky': Yes. *'TJ': WordGirl can stop him and when she finds out what's going on, Mr. Seymour Orlando Smooth is gonna be in a heap of trouble. Speaking of WordGirl, where is she? ---- *'Mayor': WordGirl! Oh, good! Perfect timing. Uh, Seymour Smooth hasn't show up as promised. *'WordGirl': I hate to say it, Mr. Mayor, but Seymour Orlando Smooth won't show up at all. You've all been hoodwinked. *'Mayor': No, we haven't. Here he comes now. *'Seymour': See you later, my friends! Wish me luck. *'Mayor': All right. Good luck. See you! Ha, ha. Hey! I think we've been hoodwinked. *'WordGirl': Let's go, Huggy! Word Up! Stop right there, Smooth. *'Seymour': Zing! *'WordGirl': Gleaming smile, Huggy! *'Seymour': Eh? Ah! Ah! Fling. *'WordGirl': Ugh. We're stuck in a cacoon of hair gel. *'Seymour': That's right, WordGirl. I wish I could stick around, but I have to go spend the town's money. Ha, ha! Maybe I'll buy a gold pool for my new mansion. Ha, ha, ha! *'TJ': Seymour Orlando Smooth, welcome to the show. What would you say if I told you I had the last dollar in town? And it could be-- Yeah--yours. *'Seymour': Hmm. Okay, okay. I'll play along. How do I get the last dollar? *'TJ': All you have to do is give me, TJ Botsford, one more wish. *'Seymour': Well, my bright young friend, you are in luck. Because today, and today only, I'm granting wishes for the low, low cost of $1.00. *'TJ': It's a deal! Here's my wish. That you set WordGirl and Captain Huggyface free. *'Seymour': Oh. Hmm. Oh, I don't know. *'TJ': Huh? *'Seymour': Oh! All right. Wish granted. *'TJ': No. *'WordGirl': Take that, Seymour! *'Seymour': Hey! *'WordGirl': Those handcuffs are the only kind of bracelets you'll be wearing for a while. *'TJ': Handcuffs! Bracelets! Good one, WordGirl. *'WordGirl': Wow. Thanks, TJ. And we couldn't have gotten this villain You really had him hoodwinked. And here's your birthday money back. (Hands TJ his birthday money) *'TJ': How did you know about my birthday money, WordGirl? *'WordGirl': No time to answer, helpful friend. Huggy and I have to go... Somewhere... Now! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes